


Poe-thetic Justice

by Numina



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Leia Organa, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numina/pseuds/Numina
Summary: It's no fun having an old lady with force powers mad at you. Especially one with an iron will, a mean sense of humor, and genuine justification.(Written for a writing group challenge on the theme of "music")We miss you, Space Mom.





	Poe-thetic Justice

It's no fun having an old lady with force powers mad at you. Especially one with an iron will, a mean sense of humor, and genuine justification.

Poe had sometimes wondered how Leia had avoided the dark side. She'd had a rough life full of stress and tragedy. She'd had a lot of power and ample opportunities in war to abuse it. On top of that she had a family line that seemed to have something of an unfortunate streak going in the dark-side department. Before he'd ever met her, he'd heard the stories, and just assumed she was some kind of saint.

The first time he shook her hand, it subtly altered his understanding of the universe to find that she wasn't carved from a single piece of illuminum, and didn't radiate light from every orifice.

The first time he heard her call a corrupt senator a piece of rancor crap at an official hearing, he knew he would follow her into hell. He'd spent a long time studying her after that. She was his superior, after all. Moreover, she was everything he'd ever wanted to be when he grew up.

And yet he'd never quite gotten to the heart of what kept her sane until he'd well and truly pissed her off.

Apparently the secret to being THE Princess Leia without falling to the dark side boiled down to three things.

First, never threaten violence. If violence needs to happen, get it over with, and do it right, but never make your ability to do violence a point of personal pride.

Second, never withhold love. Be mad at the people you love if you're mad at them, but never pretend that pleasing or mollifying you has anything to do with whether you love them.

Lastly, if anyone you love lets you down so hard and hurts you so badly that you feel like threatening violence or trying to stop yourself from loving them, don't. Still don't. It doesn't work and it doesn't help. But it's apparently ok to be petty as fuck.

It had been eighteen days aboard the Falcon with the same catchy seven-note tune stuck in his head. He ate to it, worked to it, and heard everything he read in its perky cadence. And every time he caught Leia's eye, she would give him a pleasant smile, then go back to whatever she was doing, her lips subtly moving along in time with whatever part of the song he was on. Bom bom, bom-ba-bom bom bom. It left off when he slept, but was right back again as soon as he woke up.

It was no fun. But it did keep him from dwelling on just how much suffering he actually deserved. There was no time for that, no resources to spare for it. And more importantly, for him, it let him know, in a most Leia-like way, that she still loved him enough to be mad.


End file.
